Secrets
by lunawolfdemon
Summary: Everybody has a secret right? Lucy Heartfillia has one. Her secret is her voice but she hides her identify with geek y clothes because of a reason. Then the school year ends and Lucy's in all classes with the hottest boy in school and sits next to him to. "What happens when Nastu accidentally drops his pencil and Lucy gets It for him?" Will love start?
1. Chapter 1

_**Lunaxnaluxlemi4ver: "Hi people!" This is one of my new stories called Secrets. Lucy is one of the main characters 3**_

_**Lucy: "YAY!" I hope you enjoy this story! **_

_**Natsu: Please put alt least put 2 reviews, favourites and follows in this chapter. *Grin toothly***_

_**Lucy: *Blushes* *looks away* **_

_**Lunaxnaluxlemi4ver: ooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhlallllllaaaaaaaaaaaaal a.*laughs***_

_**Natsu: *face blushes reded furiously***_

_**Natsu: "Shut up!" Lunaxna... "WHAT THE F**KS NALU?**_

_**Lunaxnaluxlemi4ver: "Ok lets do some imformation about my username.**_

_**Natsu: "Hurry up or else I'll be late for the train! *looks at watch***_

_**Lunaxnaluxlemi4ver: "well I like the name luna so I put it first, then when I read natsuxlucy stories I found out what nalu means, lemi means lenxmiku I love this vocaloid couple and 4ver is I'll 4 ever. DONE**_

_**Natsu: ?  
Lucy: slaps him *Walks to the couch and sits down ignoring natsu's apogiles.**_

_**Lunaxnaluxlemi4ver: Looks like I'll change my username, again, *signs***_

_**Lunaxnaluxlemi4ver: Here's the summary for my new story.**_

_**Summary: Everybody has a secret right? Lucy Heartfillia has one. Her secret is her voice but she hides her idientify with geeky clothes because of a reason. Then the school year ends and Lucy's in all classes with the hottest boy in school and sits next to him to. "What happens when Nastu accidentalys drops his pencil and Lucy gets It for him?" Will love start?**_

* * *

_**Lucy's point of view:**_

_"Lu-Chan!" a squeaky voice said._

_I turned around and saw Levy-chan._

_"Hi Levy-chan!" I replied back._

_"Did any-one bully you today?" asked Levy-chan._

_"Y-yeah, I replied scratching the back of my head._

_"Lu-chan, tell me who did it, and I'll ask Erza and Juvia to help me bash up him or her said Levy._

_"That s alright Levy-chan, I can stand up for myself and you don't need to stand up for me all the time." I said to Levy while faking my smile._

_"Ok, Lu-chan tell me If you need to bash up some-one or some-ones bullring you!" said Levy-chan._

_"Ok?" She said while tilting her head to the side._

_I nodded and walked with Levy-chan to 'our' table, not geek table._

_Well every-one thinks were geek s but were not, I dress up as a geek because I hide my voice cause I'm actually a singer in a band, known as B.A.G, which stands for __**B**__ad __**A**__ss __**G**__irls. The band members are Erza, Juvia and Levy, that's why all of usually dress up as geek s or nerds._

_I'm wearing a white long sleeve t-shirt, a brown sweeter, a brown skirt that reaches up to my knees, black leggings and big brown shoes._

_I was wearing big geek y glasses, hair in a ugly bun, a big hat to cover all my hair so it looks bold and ugly, fake pimples and freckles._

_Levy was wearing white long sleeve t-shirt, a brown sweeter, a brown skirt that reaches up to my knees, black leggings and big brown shoes._

_I was wearing big geek y glasses, hair in a ugly bun, a big hat to cover all my hair so it looks bold, fake pimples and freckles._

_Erza was wearing white long sleeve t-shirt, a brown sweeter, a brown skirt that reaches up to my knees, black leggings and big brown shoes._

_I was wearing big geek y glasses, hair in a ugly bun, a big hat to cover all my hair so It Look bold, fake pimples and freckles._

_Juvia was wearing white long sleeve t-shirt, a brown sweeter, a brown skirt that reaches up to my knees, black leggings and big brown shoes._

_I was wearing big geek y glasses, hair in a ugly bun, a big hat to cover all my hair so it Look bold, fake pimples and freckles._

_Were all bullied because of our looks and how nerdy we are._

_I then got out my bent o and sat at the table while eating and talking with Juvia, Levy and Erza._

_**Time-skip (3.30)**_

_After school we had to do a new album, for our new single. We got to be a singer cause we won X factor, we looked different cause we won X factor when we were 13 years old. _

_**Normal Point Of View**_

_Lucy, Juvia, Levy and Erza all headed were the limo was. They got into the limo and took of her nerd glasses, big hat, freckles, pimples and her hair down._

_The others did the same, once they got to the studio they went to the rest-room to change._

_There manager gave them there clothes for the modelling and singing._

_Lucy went in one change-room and changed into a black skirt up to her upper-leg,a black and white upper belt, a white short sleeve t-shirt, a black tie on, black legging, a black leather jacket and white and black cow-girl boots._

_She tied her hair in 2 pony-tails, with a pom-pomy black and white hair-ties and white and black strips of dyed hair while her hair was left honey-blonde._

_Lucy looked into the mirror and then put some black mascara on, a bit of pink lip gloss and lip-stick, a-bit of red blush, a bit of black eye shawdow and blue eye contacts._

_She then went outside and then Erza went in and changed._

_Erza changed into a red skirt up to her upper leg, a red upper belt, a white short sleeved t-shirt, a red tie on it, black legging, a red leather jacket and red pumps._

_Erza put her hair down and put a black and red checkard head banned, black diamond earrings and black strips of hair._

_She looked at the mirror and putted some cherry red blush, cherry smelt perfume, red lip gloss, black eye contact and black maschara._

_Erza got out and put her clothes in the bag and then went outside._

_Then Levy went inside._

_Levy changed into a orange skirt up to her upper leg, a orange upper belt, a white short sleeved t-shirt, a orange tie on it, black legging, a orange leather jacket and orange belt boots._

_Levy put her hair into 1 pigtail and put a orange flower clip on and orange strips of orange hair._

_She looked at the mirror and putted some pink blush, orange smelt perfume, orange lip gloss, orange eye contact and black mascara. She put orange earrings._

_Levy got out her old clothes and put her clothes in the bag and then went outside._

_The Juvia went in._

_Juvia changed into a aqua skirt up to her upper leg, a aqua upper belt, a white short sleeved t-shirt, a aqua tie on it, black legging, a aqua leather jacket and aqua pumps._

_Juvia put her hair down in curls and put a aqua and head banned, aqua earrings and dyed aqua strips of hair._

_She looked at the mirror and putted some red blush, blue-berry smelt perfume, aqua lip gloss, aqua eye contact and black maschara._

_Juvia got out her old clothes and put her clothes in the bag and then went outside._

_Then the girls went to music room and there manager Mirajane smiled and said "Girls are you ready?" Hai!" The girls said._

_Here's your script Lucy for singing Mirajane said._

_After Lucy memorise the lines the song was gonna play and Erza was rapping._

* * *

_**Dark Horse by Katy Perry**_

_**Oh, no.**_

_**[Juicy J:]**_

_**Yeah**_

_**Ya'll know what it is**_

_**Katy Perry**_

_**Juicy J, aha.**_

_**Let's rage**_

_**[Katy Perry:]**_

_**I knew you were**_

_**You were gonna come to me**_

_**And here you are**_

_**But you better choose carefully**_

'_**Cause I, I'm capable of anything**_

_**Of anything and everything**_

_**Make me your Aphrodite**_

_**Make me your one and only**_

_**Don't make me your enemy, your enemy, your enemy**_

_**So you wanna play with magic**_

_**Boy, you should know what you're falling for**_

_**Baby do you dare to do this**_

_**Cause I'm coming at you like a dark horse**_

_**Are you ready for, ready for**_

_**A perfect storm, perfect storm**_

_**Cause once you're mine, once you're mine**_

_**There's no going back**_

_**Mark my words**_

_**This love will make you levitate**_

_**Like a bird**_

_**Like a bird without a cage**_

_**But down to earth**_

_**If you choose to walk away, don't walk away**_

_**It's in the palm of your hand now baby**_

_**It's a yes or no, no maybe**_

_**So just be sure before you give it up to me**_

_**Up to me, give it up to me**_

_**So you wanna play with magic**_

_**Boy, you should know what you're falling for**_

_**Baby do you dare to do this**_

_**Cause I'm coming at you like a dark horse**_

_**Are you ready for, ready for**_

_**A perfect storm, perfect storm**_

_**Cause once you're mine, once you're mine**_

_**There's no going back**_

_**[Juicy J - Rap Verse]**_

_**Uh**_

_**She's a beast**_

_**I call her Karma (come back)**_

_**She eats your heart out**_

_**Like Jeffrey Dahmer**_

_**Be careful**_

_**Try not to lead her on**_

_**Shawty's heart was on steroids**_

_**Cause her love was so strong**_

_**You may fall in love**_

_**When you meet her**_

_**If you get the chance you better keep her**_

_**She's sweet as pie but if you break her heart**_

_**She'll turn cold as a freezer**_

_**That fairy tale ending with a knight in shining armor**_

_**She can be my Sleeping Beauty**_

_**I'm gon' put her in a coma**_

_**Woo!**_

_**Damn I think I love her**_

_**Shawty so bad**_

_**I'm sprung and I don't care**_

_**She got me like a roller coaster**_

_**Turn the bedroom into a fair**_

_**Her love is like a drug**_

_**I was tryna hit it and quit it**_

_**But lil' mama so dope**_

_**I messed around and got addicted**_

_**So you wanna play with magic**_

_**Boy, you should know what you're falling for (you should know)**_

_**Baby do you dare to do this**_

_**Cause I'm coming at you like a dark horse (like a dark horse)**_

_**Are you ready for, ready for (ready for)**_

_**A perfect storm, perfect storm (a perfect storm)**_

_**Cause once you're mine, once you're mine (mine)**_

_**There's no going back**_

* * *

_Once they finish recording they went back to there houses._

* * *

_**Juvia: Juvia thinks chapter ends.**_

_**Lucy: Please put two reviews, favourites and follows and us girls and lunaxnaluxlemi4ver will be happy.**_

_**Erza: Lunaxnaluxlemi4ver doesn't own fairy tail and dark horse by Katy Perry.**_

_**Lunaxnaluxlami4ver: I wish I owned it though. *signs* **_

_**Levy: I hoped you enjoyed this story and thanks for watching.**_


	2. Important message please read!

**IMPORTANT MUST READ OR ELSE! Just please **

* * *

**Me: "Hi Minna!"**

**Lucy: "Hi!" *tilts head tot he side and smiles***

**Me: Levy and Lucy *whispers the brainicacs* caculated that I won't update until Friday or Saturday or Sunday.**

**Levy: If you want *whispers ugly* Me-chan to update a story please vist Me-chans profile and pleas-**

**Me: -e press poll (If your a user) and vote for a story!**

**Levy: *twitches* "I HEARED WHAT YOU SAID BEFORE YOU SON OF A B**CH!" AND STOP CUTTING IN, BI**H!"**

**Me:...Wow...**

**Levy: *smiles pretends nothing happened* Oh and This will be posted in every-story to let you know!"**

**Lucy: BYE, Or and don't forget to read Me-chans stories. There really good!  
Me: Blushes, Bye**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Lunawolfemon: Thanks for voting guys, the winner is secrets this story right now.**_

_**Lucy: Thanks for the 17 votes.**_

_**Lunawolfdemon: Oh as you can see I changed my user name from Lunaxnaluxlemi4ver to Lunawolfdemon.**_

_**Lucy: Here'-**_

_**Lunawolfdemon: *Kicks Lucy* and bandages her mouth* Here's the summary.**_

_**Lucy: mmp mmp-**_

_**Lunawolfdemon: hehehehehe revenges for stealing my line.**_

_**Lucy: mpmp mpm**_

_**Summary: Everybody has a secret right? Lucy Heartfillia has one. Her secret is her voice but she hides her identify with geek y clothes because of a reason. Then the school year ends and Lucy's in all classes with the hottest boy in school and sits next to him to. "What happens when Nastu accidentally drops his pencil and Lucy gets It for him?" Will love start?**_

* * *

_Previously:_Once they finish recording they went back to there houses.

* * *

_The next day at school Lucy woke up instantly when she heard her occasional stupid, loud alarm, that was playing Juvia's horrible singing. Lucy shivers when she hears her singing because she's seen Juvia seen and the windows break. She doesn't put other ring tones on her alarm because the music goes with her dream but Juvia's voice is son not in her dreams. _

_When she slammed the alarm clock she got up feeling numb because she slept in the wrong sleeping position, you can also called it pins and needles._

❤❤❤❤ _Lucy's point of view ❤❤❤❤_

_I walked to the my curtains pulled it opened and hissed like vampire while blocking my 'beautiful face' from the __so __bright sunlight. I then zombie d walk to the bathroom and turned on the lights, I then turned on the shower and putted strawberry conditioner and shampoo on. I squeezed some vanilla body wash on my pink sponge and wiped it all over my body._

_After I had my done that I turned of the water and closed my eyes because water still was streaming from my fringe. I placed my handed on the shower's glass and looked every-where for It, I opened my eyes seeing my pink fluffy towel wasn't there. "How strange' I thought while putting my handed on my delicate neck. "ARE HA!" I smacked my 2 hands together "I FORGOT IT!" Stupid me, I also forgot my clothes. I got them out and changed into my geek y school clothes. I changed into a a white shirt, over the white shirt was a creamy geek y sweater, a skirt that matches my sweater and up to my knees, cream coloured flats, the ugliest leggings I've ever seen in my whole entire life and just top it of an ugly scarf._

_My hair was in a bun covered with an ugly big hat, geek y glasses, braces I really don't have braces but these are fake ones, freckles and too much eye shadow and blush._

_I then checked myself in the mirror in the mirror I decided __not __to wear pimples cause there hideous. I then nodded and got my text book and phone._

_I then whispered good bye, I knew no-one would answer because my mother and father passed away when I was younger my father was one mean man that only cared about the business but then he changed into a good person and my mother passed away first she was my beloved mother who always loved me but then she past away and that's why I live by myself lonely._

_I then closed the door and walked to school I meet Levy-chan and Erza we then walked to school this was our last day at school and we were going to have a mask ball tonight and party._

❤❤❤❤ _Time-skip❤❤❤❤_

_(A/N I didn't want to do it cause I was bored and you'd probably be bored too)_

_After school Lucy and the others got to there apartment or house to change for the masquerade ball and party. That means they had to pick 2 out-fits for the party and ball they decided they would come de guise._

❤❤❤❤ _Lucy's place❤❤❤❤_

_When Lucy got back from school she goes straight lye to her room to look for some fab uslous clothes to wear so they were the prettiest and stunning peeps there._

_Lucy looked through her gigantic closet or should I say humongous room of clothes. She chose a sweet pastel printed party dress featuring a cut out bodice front and a string tie up back, a floral headband featuring pink and white flowers arranged on top and a black thin headband and a metallic sliver heels Featuring a thick buckle up ankle strap and a thin bar open toe front with a shorter heel._

_She had a floral pink and white sparkly bag. For Her make-up she had white eye shadow, light pink lip gloss, black mascara and pink blush. She wore a sliver barret and had blue eye contacts. Her hair was down curled at the end. _

❤❤❤❤ _Levy's place❤❤❤❤_

_Levy was wearing blue and black sequin party dress featuring a string cut out bodice and back with an invisible zip and tight body con style. She had a sliver sparkly barret on her, sliver heels, a blue sparkly bag and cat ears that were made out of diamonds._

_She had blue eye contacts and her was down curled at the bottom._

_(A/N I don't want to do the make up)_

❤❤❤❤ _Juvia's place❤❤❤❤_

_Juvia was wearing a beautiful sky blue coloured short party dress, heavy embriodery around front and back waist net decoration on bust and bottom shirt _

_She had a black barret, a blue tiara in her hair and a black bag._

_She had black eye contacts on and her hair was in a messy curled bun._

❤❤❤❤ _Erza's place❤❤❤❤_

_Erza was wearing A very unique and adorable sleeveless dress with lots and lots of ruffles. Five rows of fluffy ruffles are made extra full with an attached crinoline slip._

_She had a red barret, a red rose on in her hair and a cream coloured bag. Her hair was in a side pony tail and she had green eye contacts._

_Lucy's dress for the masked ball was a pink prom dress, (Can't explained so look in my profile for all of the dress)_

_Levy's dress was an orange prom dress._

_Erza's was a red prom dress._

_and Juvia's was a blue prom dress._

_When they were done they contacted each other and they ask the limo driver to take them there._

* * *

**_Lucy: chapter ends_**

**_Erza: Go on Lunawolfdemon's profile to see these dresses or else *glares murderously at everyone*_**

**_Levy: now now Erza_**

**_Juvia: Juvia says that me is sick today so me wants Juvia to say me won't update until there's at least 2 reviews, follows and favourites for each chapter._**

**_All: chao! Hope you like this chapter!_**


End file.
